Welcome Back Home
by TFPKO Fan Girl
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to College: The Autobots and Decepticons have finally found their way back home, but what will happen when they find a few others who found their way back with them? especially when Love, War, and Life is in the mix?
1. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 1

**Welcome Back Home**

Back where they belong

**Hello Everyone! Hope no one had to wait to long for this to come up. **

**Me and Autobot Slipstream are back for 'Welcome to College's' Sequel. Anyone who has not read 'Welcome to College' I would highly recommend it, for this story shall be following its predecessor. **

**Both Autobot Slipstream and I shall be co-writing this story, on alternating chapters. I shall be writing the first, and she shall be writing the second, and so on. So please give credit where credit is due!**

**Without further ado, here is our first chapter to 'Welcome Back Home', Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday: 2300 hours, Autobot Base**

"Did we miss much?" Optimus said breaking the awing silence. Seconds passed before Fowler's eyes crossed and he fell back passing out. "Is it much of a surprise that he have returned?"

"Kind of." Raf said pushing up his glasses. "We thought it was another false alarm when my computer said it found you." Silence once again passed over the individuals and everyone felt out of place.

"We're not saying we're not glad your back." Jack started. "It just, we never thought that you were going to come back." He finished with a guilty tone.

"We understand Jack, we ourselves thought that finding our way back home was a soon turning into a lost cause." Optimus said trying to make the teen boy feel better. And it was true, most of the team, even though they never actually said it, felt that they were never going to return home. Arcee let a smile form on her face and she looked to the humans

"But we're home now and there's nothing to worry about... A little bit of sle-recharge and we'll be back into our usual shape." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"As a doctor I agree with Arcee, we will be needing our recharge, especially since we have been human for so long we have to get back to our usual routines."

"Wait, Human?" Miko asked waving her hands in the air. "I have to hear this!" Bulkhead went to speak but was interrupted by Ratchet standing between the two.

"Recharge first, explanations later." Miko sighed and sat down onto her cot. Ratchet, without anymore words, shoved the team to their respected rooms and threatened to lock in those who protested. Optimus though, had stayed back and waited until his team left. When it was only him and the humans he leaned down so that his optics met their eyes.

"Thank you all for taking your time to try and find us... I understand that it must've been a large burden with us being gone."

"Burden. Boredom. Same thing." Miko interrupted weighing her hands and Optimus couldn't help but smile, although it had been nice being a human throughout the time, he had very much missed their humans personalities.

"Tomorrow I promise that we will tell you of everything that had happened in the universe..."

"Don't you Dare lie to me soldier!" Optimus and the humans all looked over to see Fowler partially sitting up with his eyes closed, seconds later he fell back into his sleep. Optimus smiled a little bit more, but returned to his solid stature when he looked to the humans, but his smile had not gone unnoticed.

"I suggest you all do the same and get sleep... You have worked hard enough and deserve a break." He stood back up and straightened himself before walking off and leaving the humans to themselves. Miko looked to her friends and raised a brow.

"Did Optimus, Mr. No Emotion, just smile at something funny?"

"I don't know Miko, something about him and the bots has changed..." Jack said distantly, he shook his head and snapped back to reality. "No matter, we'll learn about it all tomorrow, that is if the bots tell us all that had happened."

"What does the IF stand for?" Miko asked slipping off her shoes and crossing her legs onto the cot.

"I mean there is a known side and a unknown side of every story... They may or may not tell us everything that had happened when they were gone." Miko shrugged and yawned as she laid down into her cot.

"I don't care what they tell us, just as long as I get to go dune bashing with Bulk." June rolled her eyes and found her way to the weathered couch.

"We shouldn't be too worried about what they tell and don't tell us... some things are meant to be kept secret." She stated taking the folded up blanket and pulling it over herself, before grabbing a pillow and laying it under her head. Jack and Raf did the same with their cots and turned out the light once they were comfortable. After a few seconds of silence Miko spoke up.

"What should we do about Fowler?"

"I think he's fine right now, when he wakes up he'll get back to his bed." Jack said rolling over in his cot and flipping the pillow over his head. Miko shrugged and pulled up the blanket more before falling asleep.

As Optimus walked down the familiar corridor he spotted the small and slender frame of Arcee. She had her arms crossed and a small smile formed across her lips. When he reached her she pushed herself off of the wall and walked with him.

"Did Ratchet not send you to your quarters?" Optimus asked and she shrugged.

"I wanted to get re-familiarized with the base." Arcee replied walking in sync with him.

"And?" He asked back raising an optic ridge.

"And..." She let out a sigh and shut her optics for a few seconds. "I wanted to know if we are going to be able to have a relationship here as we did in the other universe." She said unfolding her arms and Optimus stopped dead in his tracks and looked down to Arcee, he had thought about the idea a few times, but he had never actually poured over the notion of them ever returning to being Cybertronian and having a relationship. "Being human, it made me realize a few things, and quite frankly, I... I don't want to lose them." Her helm was slightly drooped to the ground, but Optimus lifted it up so that their optics locked.

"Granted, being back in our usual forms will change some things into how they used to be, but it won't change the feelings we had... Yes it will be harder as cybertronian with the war, and yes, at times we may need to hide certain things, especially from the Decepticons, but No, this will not make us forget what we had in the other world, and No it will not make us stop from falling even more in love..." She smiled and let her processor run for a while before speaking again.

"When should we tell the humans? Sine, well, everyone else knows."

"When they are ready to hear it." Giving a quick optic to their surroundings, Optimus leaned down and kissed Arcee letting the moment linger for a few seconds. "It will be harder, but we will manage." He set a firm hand onto her shoulder and his face went back to being serious. "I suggest you get some recharge, we will have a busy day ahead of us." Arcee nodded once and walked off to her quarters leaving Optimus to himself. He was, to say the least, a little bit worried. Megatron, no doubt, knew about their forming relationship, and he just had a gut feeling that something could happen if he ever found out if carried them back to their universe.

* * *

**Wednesday: 2300 hours, Sahara Desert,**

Megatron felt his back hit against something hard and seconds later something rammed into him. He growled and pushed the thing off to see that it was his SIC StarScream.

After a few seconds of recollecting he memories he stood up and looked at his surroundings. Instead of the large grassy hill that they had been occupying they were back at the desert where the whole human fiasco had begun. He looked to see that he was back in his cybertronian form and a smirk passed his lips.

"Ah, it is much better to be out of that human flesh." He said flicking off a piece of dirt from his shoulder. "Now I have the freedom to do as I please." He looked to see his other crew gaining consciousness and getting back up from the sand. He felt a slight breeze and looked to see a sandstorm coming up on them fast. SoundWave, who was now up and near his leader stood in his solid silence without a word, except for that he had his visor instead of those glasses he had as a human. "SoundWave, create a ground-bridge for the Nemesis." After a few seconds Megatrons voice boomed back.

"Negative."

"Are you saying SoundWave that Megatrons most loyal subordinate cannot create a simple ground-bridge?" StarScream asked in a mocking tone as he got up from the ground. Megatron shot a glare at his SIC and then looked to his TIC.

"What do you mean?" SoundWave raised his hand and pointed a finger to something grey that was shining off in the distance. Megatron narrowed his optics and a deep growl escaped him. "If those drones are good for anything, they are good for nothing." He glanced at all of his crew and straightened himself so he was standing over them all. "It looks as if the Nemesis had crashed during our time away... If we wish to get there before the storm swallows us I suggest we move now." He started to walk away and occasionally shot glances at his crew to make sure they were following.

The sand occasionally would smack against them due to the hurrying wind, and at times it would just swirl around their pedes.

"I'll be cleaning this sand out for months!" Knockout cried when they were at least half way to the ship.

"Save it for your own time Knockout." Megatron said keeping his optics forward. Silence once again passed around the cons for a while, and only the whipping of the wind could be heard. But Megatron couldn't help but look over when he heard StarScream grunting and groaning every few seconds, and he was quite amused at the sight. His high heeled SIC could not keep his perfect posture and balance in the sand, most likely due to the off balance of the ground. Almost every step he his heel would slip and make him twist his ankle.

"Scrap this." StarScream said angered and he transformed into his jet mode ready to take off to the ship.

"StarScream you have sand in your cogs from this wind, I would advise from trying to fly." Knockout yelled over the growing howls of the wind.

"I've flown in worse circumstances, this is nothing compared." He boosted his thrusters and went about 5ft before they locked making him fall from mid air and land harshly onto the grainy sand. He growled and tried to transform, not surprisingly though the sand had fallen throughout his gears that they were too locked to transform back into his bi-pedal form. Megatron laughed deeply at his SIC's predicament and smirked.

"My flight commander can no longer fly. How ironic."

"Please Lord Megatron, help me." StarScream cried still trying to transform, clicking and whirring sounds would come from him, but nothing would shift or move. Megatrons smirk disappeared and he grabbed the mech by the wing gaining curses of pain from him.

"If you wish me to not drag you by the wing, then you will not make rash decisions such as this one... When we arrive back at the Nemesis I shall have Knockout fix you, and while he's at it, I may ask him to cure your immense stupidity." StarScream growled but stopped when Megatron dug his other wing into the sand. "If you want to make it back in once piece, I would suggest to be respectful to me." After a few more minutes of silence and sight of more of the ship Megatron noticed something. "ShockWave... You have been exceedingly quiet this time." He said in a question like tone.

"Lord Megatron, I am simply going over the logical and illogical points of as to why and how our ship could've crashed."

"Have you come up with anything?"

"Nothing Logical sir, we all know that the ship manually drives itself so there is no reason as to why it would crash... that is unless the drones had run out of energon to feed it." Megatron thought this over, he of course knew there had to be a reason for the ship to of crashed, and ShockWave was right, there is no full logical reason. The Autobots did not have any of their own drones to his should of been free to get all the energon that was on this planet. He sighed and looked up to see that they only had a few hundred feet to go. Quickening his pace he found that the ship was half under all the sand, showing that it had been there for a while. StarScream, out of pain and desperation found a way to transform, but some of his metal was sticking up and going different ways than normal. Though he could only walk and see at the moment but that was all he cared about.

"Decepticons, take precaution, something is amiss here." He charged up his plasma cannon and walked into the ship from one of the doors that was partially open. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except that all the crew on board looked as if they had been offlined making everything exceedingly quiet, even the usual humming of the ships lights and engines was nowhere to be heard.

He waved a hand forward and walked towards the main area of the ship, or as best known, his throne room. All of them stopped before the large doors and looked to each other before entering, not knowing what was in store.

Keying in the code, Megatron was the first to take a step into the room. He looked around and saw that there were many cybertronians lying around, but he couldn't tell if they were offline or in stasis.

Knockout rushed to a few and checked them.

"There are just in stasis my lord. Some kind of energy frequency blast must've did this to them... and the ship." Megatron turned from his medic and faced ShockWave.

"Lord Megatron, the only logical conclusion I can create is a frequency blast that was created from the teraformer when it sent us to the alternate universe." The mech said wandering his optic around the scene.

"Your explanation seems plausible... But how come they never returned to their normal state?" Megatron asked tapping his chin."

"Much like some humans when they are in comatose, need to be jumpstarted so they may be revived from their state of unconsciousness." Megatron nodded and turned to SoundWave, and without any words exchanged the Decepticon spy walked over to a section of the computers and typed in a few things before everyone heard the familiar sound of their ship becoming alive again. Knockout, standing up from one of the stasis'd mechs spoke.

"Albeit the ship is now alive the drones will personally need to be medically revived. I will get started on them right away."

"I want you to fix me first." StarScream said in a childish manner and Megatron turned to him.

"He will get to fixing you when I say he can fix you... Understood." The SIC nodded short and hastily while taking a few steps back. "Knockout, get started on reviving these mechs, the last thing we need is the Autobots coming after us when we are low on soldiers." The doctor nodded and ran off to his medical bay to get his supplies.

Minutes after SoundWave restarted the Nemesis the ship started to move upwards. Megatron watched as all the built up sand from the desert fell off of his ship and they began to ascend to the sky, where they rightfully belonged as Cybertronians.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: TFPKO Fan Girl**

**I hope you liked the first chapter, not much to start with, but I have a feeling it will be fully starting up real soon!**

**Reviews are Welcomed and highly appreciated, so please leave any if you can! Autobot SlipStream and I would love to know what you think of this story! **

**Until Next Chapter!**


	2. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 2

**Welcome Back Home**

What Happened?

**Hello loyal readers and welcome back to me and Autobot Slipstream's second chapter! New bots will be introduced, but I'll just have to let you read and find out who. . . But otherwise please Enjoy! **

* * *

**Wednesday, 0600 hours, Desert**

"Ugh! Breonna!" Brittnianne yelled. "Where are we?" Breonna was distracted by watching something in the distance, so Dana answered instead.

"I don't know, but take a look at yourself. Or just one of us, for that matter." Brittnianne looked down and shrieked.

"What are we?!"

"Some kind of giant robot." Rylee replied softly. "Me and Dana have wings for some reason, like the wings on an airplane." Brittnianne got up and paced.

"We're robots, in the middle of the desert. And we have no idea how we got here." Breonna pulled her attention away from whatever she was looking at.

"The last thing I remember was...um...now I forgot. But loooook! Look over there!" She pointed. They turned their heads to see a large ship of a design none of them recognized.

"A warship." Moesha said. "It has mounted weapons."

"We're going there." Brittnianne decided.

"But, Brittnianne,-"

"Dana, we're going over there and that's final." The Alpha leader glared at the other Alpha. "So, any other objections?" There were none. "Good. Now let's go." They began the long trudge through the sand to the warship.

* * *

**Thursday, 0630, just outside of Jasper, Nevada**

Jade shook her head to clear it and picked herself up off the ground. As she looked around, she noticed robots like herself that she felt she shouldn't recognize yet she did. She identified Shelbi, Queenie, the Star triplets, Aquanette, Phoenix, and Moonforest.

She felt okay now, having gotten more accustomed to her new body. They looked at each other and all started talking at once. Shelbi, ever observant, looked away from their position and called Jade over to look at something.

That something turned out to be a road leading into one of the mesas scattered across the desert they were in.

"Hey! Look what I can do!" Phoenix sounded excited.

"How did you do that?!" Aquanette was practically bouncing with excitement. "Tell me!"

"I don't know, I was thinking about how we changed and then I thought 'Oh, we transformed-' and this- whoa!" Jade heard a clicking, whirring sound from behind her and spun to see Phoenix, for lack of a better word, transforming from what Jade decided was a car back to her robot form. "You try it!

Aqua quickly transformed. "Cool!"

The rest transformed into their vehicular modes. "Now we can drive to that mesa. Follow me, everyone!" Jade called, driving toward the mesa.

She had a sense that they would be fine and that there was someone friendly in that mesa.

For some reason.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: Autobot Slipstream**

**I hope you all Enjoyed this chapter! I now Autobot Slipstream and I are having fun writing them for you all!**

**Please Review, we love your Reviews! Not only does it make us Happy, but it helps us stay motivated for our future chapters!**


	3. Poll heads up

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter. But I just wanted to say that I have put up a Poll on my profile. Autobot Slipstream and I have thought about bringing BreakDown back to our story, but we would all like your thought on it. I would of put this up on the next chapter but I wanted to get this out so we could have an early heads up. Thank You!**

**P.S. Third chap should be coming up this weekend**


End file.
